


【范七】破车

by JUSTFORARS



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, 范七
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTFORARS/pseuds/JUSTFORARS





	【范七】破车

01

崔荣宰打开房门，伸手不见五指的房间，突然被一人押在墙上，腰间被一双手禁锢着。崔荣宰鼻息中出现熟悉的男人的气息，紧绷的身体瞬间放松下来。整个人直接靠在男人身上。

“你来啦。”

“嗯”

“我想你了”

“我也是。”

简单的对话后，男人伸手打开房间灯。眼神对视上。灯光下，男人狭长的丹凤眼上的两颗痣是那么特别。慵懒的红发让崔荣宰有一丝的闪神。星星耳坠对着落地窗，与窗外的星空镶嵌着。

一片沉寂过后，崔荣宰再次开口，半带着撒娇说，  
“在范哥，我好困啊~”

“我们先去洗澡。”

“我不想洗呢~你帮我洗呗~”

“好。”

林在范让崔荣宰先坐一会，撸起袖子进浴室给他放水。放好水出来后，发现崔荣宰已经在大床上睡着了，坐在床边静静地看着他的睡颜。眼下的青紫无疑不说明了近些日子的睡眠不足。林在范俯下身吻了他思念已久的唇瓣，如果从窗外看，便能看到坐着的男人一直俯身在床上的人的身上，珍惜般的亲吻着额头，眼睛，鼻子……

林在范和崔荣宰在一起七个月，两个人总是很忙，崔荣宰是崔氏集团新上任的总裁，在任期间，崔氏集团忙的不可开交，而与林在范的相识是在一次酒会中。

林在范的身份一直很神秘，两人在一起的期间，崔荣宰也没有过问他，因为他相信他想说的时候自然会告诉他。又因为本身忙着不可开交，也没时间去想这些。

在床边坐着的林在范温柔的解开床上人的衣服，看着眼前人的光裸的躯体，喉咙吞咽着，感受到小腹一阵热流。终于还是没忍住，一手握住了床上人的分身，上下套弄着。吻从唇上一直往下，舌头在胸前的红缨上不停的打圈。

崔荣宰做梦梦到自己的身上被一直啃咬，酥酥麻麻的，自己的分身一直无法释放。紧接着胸口一阵刺痛睁开了眼。

“在……范……哥”崔荣宰的声音因为刚睡醒带着磁性，吸引着林在范。

看着眼前的林在范和光裸的自己，大概知道发生了什么……

“哈哈哈哈……”崔荣宰的笑声想在在林在范的脸黑下前停了下来，但似乎已经晚了。

“在范哥，我不是故意的啦……”

“晚了！”

林在范俯身而下，吻住了刚刚哈哈大笑的唇，起初只是吸允着崔荣宰的唇瓣，渐渐的加重了力度，崔荣宰吃痛的发出声音，趁着间隙，林在范撬开了他的唇瓣，舌头划入口中，与崔荣宰的舌头交织在一起。

空气里的温度逐渐加升。

在崔荣宰快要喘不过气的时候，林在范拉开距离，两人之间拉扯出一条细细的银丝，看着崔荣宰涨红的脸庞，蛊惑地在耳边说了声，“宝贝，要换气”气息喷在耳朵上，待崔荣宰缓过神，林在范加深了这个吻。

他一手搂着崔荣宰的腰，一手在胸前四处蹂躏，红缨几秒便挺立起来，崔荣宰口中发出嗯嗯的声音。林在范的唇开始往下滑动，一口含住了那颗挺立在空气中的红缨。崔荣宰两手插在林在范的红发间，喃喃的说，“在范哥……我好难受……”

“宝贝，再等等。”吻了吻他的嘴角。

说完手移到了崔荣宰的股间，摩擦着小穴周围褶皱的地方，接着往里插入了一根手指。

“……嗯……”异物的填充让崔荣宰呻吟了一声，并伴随着小穴的收缩。

林在范一根一根的将手指没入，两人的分身互相摩擦着，越来越大……

突然，林在范将手指抽出，填满瞬间变得空虚，崔荣宰眉头一皱，两腿缠上林在范的腰间，娇嗔到一声，

“哥~”

林在范将分身对准穴口，一个挺身，没入其中

“……啊……”

一只手扶着崔荣宰的腰间，一手按着分身的小眼，往里抽插，“……嗯……额……”突然摩擦到一点，崔荣宰身体战栗了一下，一副欲哭的样子。自己的分身被林在范按住无法释放，先后夹击，在一阵低吼声后，两人的精液释放在对方的腹部。

崔荣宰的挺立的分身放松了下来，林在范转身搂住崔荣宰，让他靠在自己的手臂上，交合的地方依旧紧接着。崔荣宰还在喘气着，林在范笑了声，紧跟着接到一个怒瞪。

“哈哈哈，宝贝，醒了吗”

说完抱起崔荣宰起来，两具赤裸的身体在空气中逐渐升温。崔荣宰两手搂着林在范的脖子，两脚圈住腰，分身硌着精瘦的腹肌。在移动过程中，交合处抽插着。

崔荣宰脸埋在林在范的胸前。想起自己被蹂躏，一气愤，一口咬住胸前的红缨，头顶传来一阵嗯哼声。听到林在范遭殃了，崔荣宰在怀中嘿嘿的笑起来，还没笑完，听到一声“宝贝”，抬头看着林在范，发现他邪魅一笑，“自己点的火要好好接受噢~”

说完搂着进入浴室，一把跌入大浴缸中，水花溅起，喷撒落在两人身上。红色的刘海贴着额头，有一种说不出的诱惑。崔荣宰喉结一吞，自己吻上了红发的主人。

浴室中传来一阵阵的噗嗤声……

 

02

窗外的阳光斜射到床上，看清了床上相拥的两人。一张薄毯遮在两人的身上，怀里的人儿睁开了眼，抬头看向抱着自己的男人，低下头满脸笑容，很幸运身旁这个男人是自己的。

沉浸在自己世界里的崔荣宰丝毫没有感觉到对方已经睁开那双狭长的丹凤眼，微眯着看他。终于回过神来的崔荣宰抬头一看，那对眼睛里带着笑容。

“你……你什么时候醒的？”崔荣宰有点结巴的问到。“就在你傻笑的时候”声音里带着调笑。“你才傻笑呢！哼！”崔荣宰撅起嘴。

对于清晨起床带着孩子气的崔荣宰，林在范噗嗤笑出了声。“你还笑我不理你了”说着准备下床，一个力将他拉回了林在范的怀里。“别闹了，今天休息呢再躺一会。”一个轻吻落在崔荣宰的额头。

崔荣宰是被一阵香味叫醒的，摸摸了身边空荡荡的被窝，知道了厨房里林在范在捣鼓着，但是自己却不想起床，翻来覆去。

“怎么呢，还不想起了吗？”林在范依在门口。“抱~”一声撒娇声飘荡在空气中。林在范无奈地走向床边，“都多大人了。”话虽这么说但还是抱起了一脸得逞的崔荣宰。

头靠在那个太平洋肩上，略带鼻音“在范哥，我喜欢你”面对突如其来的告白，没有惊讶，似乎习以为常，大掌揉了揉毛茸茸的脑袋，一手托着崔荣宰，边走边说，“嗯，我知道了”

走向浴室，托着崔荣宰，把挤好牙膏的牙刷递给他，“来，刷牙”，崔荣宰晃着脚丫子把牙刷放入口中，过了一会，口齿不清地说到，  
“在范哥，你不累吗？”  
“累的话你会下来吗？”  
“不会。”  
“那不就成了。”  
“嘿嘿”

饭桌前  
崔荣宰整个人都赖在林在范身上，脑袋往林在范那里蹭蹭，“在范哥，我们今天去哪啊”  
“你想去哪”崔荣宰陷入思考，瞅见一双筷子递到嘴边，张嘴咬住，边吃边说  
“我想起来了，学长约了我。”  
“段宜恩？”  
“对啊”  
“他找你干嘛”说着搂紧了崔荣宰的腰。  
感觉到的崔荣宰噗嗤一笑  
“在范哥，你不会还吃段学长的醋吧，这都多久了。”  
“离他远点，他不是好人”  
“不然你和我一起去？”崔荣宰随口一说，想着林在范不会去的。  
“好”  
崔荣宰错愕的转头，瞪大眼睛，“你也要去？”“不是你让我一起吗？”“行那就一起吧。”

下午三点，两人出现在段宜恩的酒馆。林在范显眼的红发落入段宜恩眼中，感叹到这个男人不简单，因为段宜恩居然一点也查不到他的身份。

随后，等段宜恩回过神来，两人已坐在其面前。“荣宰，你来了啊”“是啊，学长”段宜恩的眼睛撇到了崔荣宰腰间的大手，心有点不舒服。

“学长，你找我什么事吗？”  
“是这样的，我听说你们公司要办酒会，正好我那有地方空着，你可以用我们那的”  
“真的吗？我正愁没地方呢，学长你真是解了我燃眉之急。谢谢学长~”  
“我们之间还说什么呢”段宜恩宠溺地看着崔荣宰。

一个冰冷的声音打破了暧昧的气息，林在范冷酷的说到，“说完了？那就走吧”不等崔荣宰反应，人就被林在范带出去坐在车中。

车速比来时的快很多，崔荣宰发懵地看向开车的林在范，眨了眨眼。小声喊到，  
“在范哥？”  
“嗯”  
“你……生气了？”  
“嗯”  
“……”  
沉默了一会的崔荣宰紧接着说  
“是不是怪我没和你说，我这不是忙到忘了吗？好不容易见面，你就别生气了，不然你说怎样你才不生气嘛~”  
“什么都行？”  
崔荣宰脑袋像捣蒜一样直点头。  
林在范邪魅一笑  
“那……晚上你主动”  
脸上挂满了火烧云的崔荣宰结巴的说  
“你……你耍流氓！！”  
“要不我告诉你耍流氓的真正含义”林在范盯着那张能够烧开水的脸，勾起了嘴角，一个急刹车，在崔荣宰惊魂未定的瞬间，解开安全带，俯身过去。

等到崔荣宰反应过来，冰冷的薄唇早已附上来，带着吸引力的魔音透过耳膜，“荣宰”，“啊？”，舌尖抵开他的唇游入其中，呼吸变得紧促，林在范的动作向下，略带温度后的唇吻上颈根，一路向下，解开了崔荣宰胸前的扣子。

“在范…哥，这…不要在…车上”  
“那在哪？”停下动作后揽着其腰。  
“额……回去…回去”  
“好，那就回去”  
得逞的笑容在林在范脸上浮起。

后知后觉的崔荣宰，当然是被吃抹干净了啦……

 

-END


End file.
